Product
by starkids-off-to-pigfarts
Summary: So, what DOES happen when you take away Blaine's Gel? Madness, that's what. Co Author lessthanthreeredvines :


**Thos one was by me and my Fantastic Beta/ Co-Writer lessthanthreeredvines She Wrote Most of what comes after the * Enjoy! **

**Product**

_Fact is Blaine couldn't live without hair product._

Another day at Dalton; Another day filled with education, music, and of course, Kurt. I love it here; I am positively giddy with happiness at the near perfect situation. I am so very happy that I nearly skip towards my dorm room after class to freshen up before a Warbler's meeting. Little did I know that my world was soon to be turned upside down... I flopped down onto my bed, the bottom bunk. "Hey, ready for practice?" My wonderful boyfriend asked as he exited the bathroom, adjusting his tie. I sat up, smiling at how adorable he could make even the simplest act. I jumped up walking towards the bathroom, "I just need to fix my hair; it must be a mess..." I looked up at the shelf that normally held my hair gel. It was empty. My mind and heart raced "Kurt, Kurt where is my gel?" My mind is blank. My life is over. My whole life resides upon the fact that I am a controlled, stable, confident, dapper person. I NEED my hair to be gelled; because if it's not, I feel out of control. The world is over, when Blaine Anderson isn't in under control. "Blaine..." Kurt looked guilty. I love him, but you mess with my gel and nobody is safe.

"Kurt! Where the hell is my gel? What have you done with it!" Nostrils flaring and face red I glared up at him. This was one of those moments where I wished hadn't been born vertically challenged. "Blaine, calm down. Just let me talk." How could he say that. MY LIFE IS OVER! But I let him talk, mostly because I couldn't think of words to describe how angry I was at him. "Last week after you left early from the meeting, me and the rest of the Warblers had a little, uh, discussion. We've decided that..." he seemed lost for words "WELL! What possible reasoning can you conjure up to justify ruining my life?" I tried not to yell... it didn't quite work... "Blaine, the Warblers and I think that if you cut down on gel... you would feel less uptight, therefore, performing better..." That was it. "Kurt" I tried to be calm. "If you think for one minute that taking away my sanity will help my performance at all, you're not quite as smart as I thought."

Shit. I probably shouldn't of said that. Kurt looked so offended, it didn't last long. "Well then. I guess I'm too stupid to help you get them back. Good luck." He smirked, flipping his hair dramatically as turned towards the door, flicking my tie cheekily in the process. Then he walked away. No, strutted. I'm an asshole. I am a loser. I just lost the two most important things in my life in one go. Kurt, and my stability. I looked into my mirror; Insanity. After several failed attempts at controlling my unruly mop, with various items such as, water, toothpaste, and moisturiser, I gave up. My life is over.

* There was a reason that I had my hair gelled back, and not one of them knew about it, and even though I know that if they did, they would stop stealing my Gel, I've never told any of them.

_He stalked over towards me at a menacingly slow pace, I started to walk off towards my home just wanting to get away from him. It was a late afternoon on a Friday. _

_Eric was always tormenting me. I just wanted to be left alone, it's not like I ever flaunted being gay. There was something about this guy that made him more terrifying than the rest of them; I didn't know what it was or how he made me so scared. He just did._

"_Hey there Blaine, how are you today?"_

_I knew something bad was about to happen, I just never expected it to be that. _

"_I-I-I'm fine. What do you want?" I replied. I couldn't tell what it was that flashed in his eyes when I asked him this question. It just made me even more scared._

"_I love your hair Blaine. Bet you didn't know that. I mean it's just so easy to pull. Look I'll show you" he grabbed my hair and ripped at it, forcing me to the ground. _

_I screamed out in pain as I went down, what was he going to do to me? I soon found out, as his fist was slammed into his face, knocking me down to the floor. He continued to punch and kick me. I soon lost count. All I knew then was the feeling of blood running out of my nose and the banging in my head. That was when it went black. From that day on I wore gel. _

I didn't know when I started crying at the memory. All I registered was the pair of strong arms wrapping around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Kurt staring down at me with sadness in his eyes. He had come back.

"Blaine it's just hair gel do you really need it that bad?"

"It's not just hair gel Kurt! There is a reason why I wear it. I didn't mean to call you stupid, but I really just don't like not wearing it."

"Then tell me why you wear it then. I'm sure I'll understand."

So I told him my story. By the time I finished, even Kurt had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry Blaine. If I knew that was why you wore it, then I would of never would of helped stealing it. Look, wait here and I'll go and get it." He leaned in and quickly pressed a soft kiss to my salty lips.

He let go of my shoulders and jogged down the hall. It was about 5 minutes later that Kurt came back looking like he was going to be sick.

"Here," he said handing it to me, half panting half gagging, "It was in Wes and David' s laundry hamper. You owe me for getting it back to you. Who knows what illnesses I might have gotten from putting my hand in there!"

I couldn't help laughing, as I had personally encountered this laundry basket (Not Fun Stuff), but I got up, chuckling and walked to the bathroom. I came out looking like my controlled self.

Warblers practice didn't go too well that night.

"KURT! YOU GAVE HIM HIS HAIR GEL BACK!" Wes shouted flailing his arms as we walked through the door.

"Honestly Wes! I went it yours and David's hamper to get that stuff back! You are going to get it for making me ill."

The rest of the meeting wouldn't have been considered productive, in the normal sense, anyway; But in the end Kurt got sick, Blaine got his Gel, and Wes got many Gavel-shaped Bruises. 


End file.
